


when you're gone, will you think of me? you're all i ever wanted to be

by wheelsonthebus



Series: the moon is bright enough [2]
Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, The Lunch Club Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Betrayal, Cooper needs a hug, Doing Their Best, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Minor Violence, but it’s not enough, cooper has a lot of feelings, just like my dad when he went to get milk, mostly bad feelings, that’s a joke! dont hurt me, then doesn’t come back, travis says “i’ll catch the bad guys!”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelsonthebus/pseuds/wheelsonthebus
Summary: The plan was perfect. There was no way it could fail, until it did.Cooper floats on his back in the pool. He stretches out a hand to the clouds above.Is Travis looking up there, too? Looking at the same sky, the same sun? Is he thinking about what he's done?Maybe Carson is right.[ Behind the scenes of Chapter Four. ]
Relationships: Cooper Schulz & Travis | Traves, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: the moon is bright enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699423
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	when you're gone, will you think of me? you're all i ever wanted to be

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write smth from cooper's perspective of travis helping ty and connor, then running away.
> 
> happens during and directly after chapter four of my main fic, the moon, with an unnecessarily long title.

The plan had been perfect: 

Travis would run in and hold down the pair, and then the others would come. Ted would interrogate them while Noah makes sure they can't escape, then once the location of Char-what's-his-face is discovered, Cooper would send in animal spies while Carson arranged transportation. Then they'd break in, grab Char, and get out.

The plan had been so perfect. There was no way it could fail, until it did.

He watches Travis sprint out, then hesitate. He watches Travis talk to the targets.

"Stop talking to the enemy, Travis! Kick their asses!" He yells. Keep his mind on track, keep him reminded of the situation. These aren't friends, they're murderers–

"I can't, they called me cute," Travis shouts back, ears flat against his head. He glances behind him, at Cooper. They lock eyes, and Cooper knows.

He knows.

"Ted, fire. Fire at them," Cooper says, tugging at Ted's arm. 

Ted squints at him. "No, Travis will get them."

They don't get it, don't they? It's over. It's over, unless they act.

"Fucking do it, Ted!" Cooper's voice rises in pitch. "He's not going to get them. He would have by now, if he wanted!"

Ted stares at Cooper for a moment, weighing his options. Then he nods. 

Cooper watches, praying that Travis will prove him wrong. Praying that the fire bolt doesn't hurt Travis. Praying that Travis won't fuck it up.

The fire bolt flashes in the sun, then flame bursts barely a metre in front of their target. He watches Travis grit his teeth and run faster, shouting inaudible orders at the pair of runaways.

He needs something bigger. 

Not for the first time, he wishes he weren't so useless.

"Again," Cooper says, "keep firing. You, too, Noah."

Noah blinks, surprised, and glances over at Carson. The blond's face is shadowed. He doesn't react to the sudden authority Cooper displays, so Noah takes it as permission. He turns to a great oak tree beside them and lifts the air. The earth strains as the tree is pulled from its home by an invisible force, and with a grunt, Noah whirls around and flings it.

Once the dust and flame clear, Travis' betrayal is evident.

He's got the targets on his back, and he's not running towards the group. He's running away.

Before he can even think about it, Cooper's up and running. 

It's something he should've done long ago.

"Cooper!" Someone calls behind him, but he doesn't stop or turn around. He runs, harder than he ever has, straining to keep up.

A fish is no match for a dog.

A desperate cry crawls up Cooper's throat and he screams Travis' name, scrambling forwards to no avail.

Travis doesn't even look back.

Cooper stares out into the distance where Travis had once been. He doesn't flinch at the hand on his shoulder. He doesn't look away, even as Ted begins to speak.

"It's not your fault. We should've known Travis would turn traitor."

Cooper jerks out of Ted's hold and walks away. "Don't you dare speak about him like that," he grits out. "If you had made him feel more at home, maybe he wouldn't have gone."

He leaves without looking back.

He leaves like Travis did.

He feels their eyes on him all the way home.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted Travis," Carson says, for the billionth time. 

Cooper no longer has the energy to argue. Not again. Not when all his friends treat him like he's fragile. Not when they call Travis a traitor over and over. Over and over. Reminding him that he failed. He failed, and now he pays the price.

He leaves the room. He can't deal with this. He needs to be alone.

Why did Travis have to go? Was their friendship not good enough? Were they not good enough?

Cooper sighs as he floats in the pool, staring up at the great blue sky. He reaches up with a hand, fingers grasping at the clouds above. 

Is Travis looking up there, too? Looking at the same sky, the same sun? Is he thinking about what he's done?

Maybe Carson is right.


End file.
